<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God In A Mortal's Body by Blue__Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432651">A God In A Mortal's Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams'>Blue__Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Honestly I don't know how to describe it lol, Mortis (Star Wars), Mortis Arc, No Plot/Plotless, Possession, Psychological Horror, The trio each relate to one of the gods, You can't go to mortis and leave unchanged, kind of, kind of again, messed up, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Father, the Son, and the Daughter. </p><p>Just because you die, doesn't mean you leave.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>You can't go to Mortis and leave. . .unchanged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess &amp; Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess &amp; The Son | Fanged God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Newbie's Star Wars Fanfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God In A Mortal's Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried a different writing style for this lol. I hope it's not too bad or cringey, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Father</p><p>Obi-Wan should've known going to the Altar would not leave him unchanged. A mortal simply being on Mortis should expect to leave different, but going straight to the very heart of the planet? </p><p>He can feel the blue-green, smokey tendrils caressing him, even after they left the wretched planet. He can feel his bones creak and shudder, ancient and old and cracking, and some days his skin feels too tight and restricting, in more ways than one. </p><p>Ahsoka had tried to shake Obi-Wan's hand one day, but instead her's goes through his like it's nothing but mist. Neither of them say anything.</p><p>Anakin could have sworn Obi-Wan's hair was white instead of blonde one day, but in a blink it is back to ginger, so he shrugs it off.</p><p>Unlike the Father, Obi-Won is the first to die of the trio, but like the Father, he is betrayed by his own family.</p><p>They are surrounded by lava and rocks, and Ahsoka is far far away, dealing with Maul. Obi-Wan looks down at Anakin, not as a victor but as someone who has terribly lost.</p><p>
  <em>"I loved you Anakin." He cries. "I loved you like-"</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan almost calls him Son, and while their souls may be tied, they both know as mortals they are not related in such a way. No, their souls and blood were tried together in a much more intricate, delicate way.</p><p>
  <em>"I loved you like a brother!" He finishes, a part of him meaning it, the other not fully agreeing but understanding the sentiment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate you!" He screams, his eyes red, then gold. His voice is the same as the Son's, and Obi-Wan's grief is the same as the Father's.</em>
</p><p>He then allows his Son to kill him, many years later.</p><p>He visits his Daughter not too long after, startling poor Ahsoka. She is no longer a child, but a beautiful woman. She looks into Obi-Wan's eyes, and notices they are greener than they should be. He is more mist then a normal Force ghost, but his Daughter can feel his lips as he kisses her forehead in goodbye.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The Son</p><p>Anakin is angrier after Mortis, his mental shields firmer than before. He becomes more possessive and passionate, especially over Ahsoka, but nobody says anything.</p><p>Nobody says anything when Ahsoka gets shot across the battlefield, away from her masters. Nobody says anything as Anakin runs towards her faster than humanly possible, his feet barely touching the ground, his shadow showing leathery wings. Nobody says anything as he snarls like a beast at the droids surrounding his Sister, his teeth sharper than normal. </p><p>Nobody says anything that night in the medbay when his eyes glow red, watching Ahsoka sleep, stroking her hand with a love only a sibling can feel.</p><p>He dies second, like the Son. He dies after killing and betraying his family, like the Son. </p><p>He regrets everything, like the Son.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The Daughter</p><p>Ahsoka should be dead by now. So many times, she came so close to death. She's told on Mortis she did die, but the Daughter gave her her life.</p><p>She hates nighttime, and she hates sleeping. Nighttime is cold, so terribly cold she finds it hard to move or think. Her breaths feel forced and mechanical, no longer a habit. Sleeping feels like death; darkness, stillness, and overwhelming peace.</p><p>Kix nearly died from a heart attack that night she stayed at the medbay after a nasty blaster wound. She was shaken awake by Kix, Obi-Wan and Anakin hovering next to him worriedly.</p><p>
  <em>"You stopped breathing." Kix tells her, his breath shaky and his eyes wide. "You haven't been breathing for, for hours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka hums in response. "Don't worry, I'll breath again in the morning." With a deep tiredness in her bones, she rolls over and goes back to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan and Anakin share a knowing look. The older Jedi pats the clone on the shoulder. "You heard her, she's alright. Let's all go back to bed."</em>
</p><p>They leave the room, uneasy. </p><p>Like she promised, she wakes up fine the next morning, and the next, and so on. Like the rising sun, life returns to her, gently pouring into her body.</p><p>She is bright and warm, her Light shining for everyone to see, and her presence feels like dawn in the Force. Her Father and Brother help her create strong shields to protect her from the Council and their prying questions.</p><p>Ahsoka almost died fighting the Son, who now called himself Vader. She was prepared to die, eager even, but the Force hissed at these thoughts, stirring uncomfortably in her blood. </p><p>She knew it was not her time yet, and Ezra's rescue confirmed that for her.</p><p>
  <em>"When?" She cried to the owl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When We find new bodies. One of us must remain alive." It cooes back, the Daughter feeling more like herself since her death. "We are Life itself, Ahsoka. We are the Light. We must stay, so the others can return."</em>
</p><p>The owl flies away, and their minds mix together once again.</p><p>Years later, Ahsoka collapses. With a soft smile, she realizes her time has come.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ready, child?" The owl asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I see who will replace me, first?" Ahsoka requests, and they both close their eyes.</em>
</p><p>She opens them again to see sweet, grown up Leia holding a baby boy, her husband lovingly smiling down at them. <em>"This is the Daughter." </em></p><p>The happy scene shifts, and a young couple holds a baby girl, looking worried as they mentioned Palpatine's cursed name. <em>"This is the Son." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Where is the Father?" Ahsoka asks, confused by the changes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"These two will be the last of us. They will find that they will change, from being the Daughter to the Son, and from being the Son to the Daughter. We will not be restricted in these new bodies, and will find a balance that will create peace in the Force for the rest of time. There is no need for the Father."</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka stared down at the baby girl, who was peacefully sleeping, unaware of her destiny. She turns away, and tells the owl she is ready.</p><p>Dying feels just like going to sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>To her surprise, her eyes open again. Furthermore, she looks as young as she did on Mortis. She looks up, and tears spring to her eyes.</p><p><em>"Welcome home, Ahsoka."</em> Obi-Wan, just Obi-Wan, greets.</p><p>Anakin, just Anakin, pulls her into a crushing hug, all but sobbing while he begs for forgiveness.</p><p>Ahsoka, just Ahsoka again, feels peace.</p><p>The Daughter smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wanna write an Ahsoka fic where she gains powers from the Daughter, but I'm writing another fic at the moment, so it will have to wait :/ Someday, tho!</p><p>~Blue</p><p>P.S. Ahsoka is lowkey a queen for just telling Kix she'll breath again and then going back to sleep asfjsfjsfjsfj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>